name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Turkish names
Male names Adem Adnan * Meaning settler. Ahmet * Meaning highly praised. Turkish form of Ahmed. Akdemir Aldemir Ali * Menaing noble. Alper * Meaning brave. Altan * Meaning red dawn. Aşık (Ashik) * A mystical bard Aslan *Meaning lion. Aydemir Aydın * Meaning bright, enlightened. Baba * Meaning wise man. Also an honorific name Bahadır * Meaning brave, hero. Barlas * Meaning chivalrous warrior. Başar (Bashar) * Meaning achieve, thrive. Batuhan * Meaning firm. Derived from Batu Khan Bayram Behçet (Behchet) Bekir * Derived from Abu Bakr Berat Berk * Meaning bright like lightening. (British people may laugh now) Berkay * Meaning bright moon. Beyazid * Meaning father of Yazid Birkan Boran * Derived from Boreas, Greek god of winter Burak Burhan * Meaning proof. Cafer (Jafer) * Meaning spring. Turkish form of Jafar. Çağatay (Chagatay) * Derived from Chagatai Khan Çağlar (Chaglar) Cahit (Jahit) Can (Jan) * Meaning spirit, life, heart. Candemir (Jandemir) * Meaning iron heart. Çelik (Chelik) * Meaning steel. Cem (Jem) * Turkish form of Jamshid. Cemal (Jemal) Cemil (Jemil) Cengiz (Jengiz) * Turkish form of Genghis Cenk (Jenk) Çetin (Chetin) * Meaning tough, robust. Cevdet (Chevdet) * Turkish form of Jawdat. Çevik Ceyhun (Jeyhun) Cüneyt (Juneyt) * Meaning soldier. Turkish form of Junayd. Demir * Meaning iron. Derviş (Dervish) * Meaning dervish Devlet Doğan (Dogan) Doğuş (Dogush) Durmuş (Durmush) Dursun Emin * Meaning trustworthy. Turkish form of Amin. Emir * Meaning prince. Turkish form of Amir. Emirhan Ercan (Erjan) Erdal Erdem * Meaning kind, knowledge, virtue. Erden Erdinç (Erdinch) Erdoğan (Erdogan) * Meaning born as a warrior. Eymen Hasan * Meaning handsome and good. Turkish form of Hassan. Hüseyin * Meaning handsome. Turkish form of Hussein. Ibrahim * Menaing friend of God. Turkish form of Abraham. İsmail * Turkish form of Ishmael. Mustafa * Meaning the chosen one. Ömer * Meaning long lived, charismatic. Turkish form of Omar. Yasef * Meaning God will add. Turkish form of Joseph. Yusuf * Meaning God will add. Turkish form of Joseph. Female names Aliye * Meaning high, exalted. Turkish form of Aliya. Asena Aybike * Meaning moon queen. Ayça (Aycha) * Menaing crescent moon. Ayda * Meaning riverside plant. Aydan * Meaning from the moon. Ayfer Aygül * Meaning moon rose. Ayla * Meaning halo of light around the moon. Aylin * Meaning moon halo. Aynur Ayşe (Ayshe) * Meaning she who lives. Turkish form of Aisha. Ayşegül (Ayshegul) * Meaning she who lives with a smile. Aysel * Meaning moon stream. Aysun * Meaning face is as beautiful as the moon. Azra Bahar * Meaning spring. Belinay Beyaz * Meaning white. Birgül * Meaning one rose. Ceren (Jeren) * Meaning baby gazelle. Ceyda (Jeyda) * Meaning tall and beautiful. Dilara * Menaing beautiful heart. Ecrin (Ejrin) Elif Emine * Meaning faithful, courageous. Meryem * Meaning beloved. Turkish form of Mary. Nehir Nisanur Şerife (Sherife) Yağmur (Yagmur) * Meaning rain. Zehra * Meaning beautiful, flower. Turkish form of Zahra. Zeynep * Meaning fragrant flower. Turkish form of Zaynab. Category:Turkic names